LarryBoy v Dr Blowhole
by LarryGirl2.0
Summary: The Penguins are in trouble! Only the famous cucumber crusader can save them, but can he handle the Penguins' biggest enemy ever... and his old arch-rival? A band of heroes come together to tackle their enemies in this adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Skipper and the Penguins were on their way to Coney Island. They were on a top secret mission to track down their dolphin nemesis Dr. Blowhole. Word was, Blowhole was constructing a diabolical device that would turn humans into cannibalistic beings controlled by him… well, that was according to Kowalski, the Penguin group's personal analyst.

The Penguins were hitching a ride to Coney Island by subway. They watched their backs with high alert, for they knew that coming to Coney Island wasn't going to be easy: they had to look out for some of Blowhole's lobster cronies.

"Stand on high alert, boys!" warned Skipper. "This whole trip could definitely be a trap. Knowing Dr. Blowhole…" But before he could finish his sentence, the subway came to a screeching halt. No one, but the Penguins, were on this particular subway… otherwise if there were people on board, then some would notice them.

The Penguins stood their ground as the subway came to a stop. The lights flickered, which made them shutter… but not too much. Suddenly the lights were turned off. It was pitch dark. In fact, the subway that they were on… had stopped in a tunnel… with no way off getting out.

"Skipper," Private whimpered, "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Rico chirped, looking around in the dark.

"Kowalski!" Skipper said immediately. "Status report!"

"The subway has made a complete stop in a really dark tunnel," Kowalski explained, looking around as well. "There's no possible way of getting out of here… unless we climb up and break through the ceiling… then again… the ceiling is made of strong metal, as well as the subway itself."

"Not if we try," Skipper contradicted. "Now is the time to ditch this dark of despair and whatnot! Up in arms, boys!"

So the Penguins hopped on the tops of the subway seats and climbed up the railings to get to the ceiling. Once there, Rico threw up a stick of dynamite and threw it upward. The brief impact and explosion created a big hole in the ceiling, just big enough for the Penguins to get through to get on the top of the subway.

The Penguins successfully made it onto the roof. The group was ready to tackle anything!

"Stand your ground, men!" Skipper muttered. "Dr. Blowhole might have rigged this train!"

"How can you be so sure, Skipper?" a voice asked from the darkness. The voice sounded dangerously familiar! Could it be Dr. Blowhole?

"Show yourself, Blowhole!" Skipper yelled out. "Don't be a coward!"

"I'll show myself, peng-you-in," the voice said, "when you come back inside."

"Inside?" Private squeaked.

"Inside what?" Skipper questioned.

Suddenly, a red laser cut around where the Penguins were standing, allowing them to fall through! The Penguins fell back into the train and landed hard onto the floor. As the group quickly got up, they found themselves face-to-face with Dr. Blowhole!

"So kind for you peng-you-ins to _drop in_!" Blowhole greeted playfully yet wickedly.

"Yeah, great way for me and my boys to stick the landing," Skipper said with sarcasm. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Blowhole answered.

The Penguins exchanged confused looks with each other. Skipper managed to spit out, "What do you mean 'nothing'? No diabolical plan to turn people into cannibalistic psychos? No controlling people?"

"Silly peng-you-in," snarled Dr. Blowhole. "Did you _really_ believe that I was planning something like that? There _is_ no plan to turn humans in cannibals! In fact, that plan was _fake_. I came up with this fraudulent plan, so that I could leer you peng-you-ins into my trap."

"What does 'fraudulent' mean?" Private asked.

" 'Fraudulent' means…" Kowalski began, but was cut off by the sound of a cage being set on top of the Penguins. They were now trapped in a cage!

"Good work, Appley," Dr. Blowhole said to somebody from the back of the train.

"Appley?" Skipper asked. He looked at his buddies and asked, "Who's Appley?"

"That would be me," a feminine voice said from the back. The person emerges from that area and revealed herself to the penguins. She was an evil apple with spider-like legs.

"I don't believe this!" Kowalski exclaimed. "She's a… talking apple?"

"Okin' a-ball?" Rico spat out.

"That's right!" The Bad Apple replied. "I am the Bad Apple… the terror of a town called Bumblyburg…"

Private's eyes widened. "A town called Bumblyburg?" he whispered.

"…a nightmare of tempting proportions…"

"Temptation?" Private found himself listening closely.

"… and public enemy number one, according to a superhero named Larry-Boy!"

"Larry-Boy!" Private was careful to whisper.

"My new partner-in-crime will be assisting me in destroying you peng-you-ins!" proclaimed Dr. Blowhole. "Too bad this Larry-Boy character isn't here to come and rescue you flightless foes. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, Larry-Boy has no jurisdiction in Coney Island. This is my turf, not his."

" What does 'jurisdiction' mean?" Private couldn't help but ask.

" 'Jurisdiction' means…" Kowalski was about to say, but Appley cut him off by saying, "Who cares? Dr. Blowhole and I are now taking you to his place, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

Private shook his head and grabbed something from under his flipper. It was a pager… not just any pager… it was a Larry-Pager! He could signal Larry-Boy for help! He had heard many stories of the cucumber superhero and admired his heroism. The superhero gave him the pager for emergencies… and now was definitely an emergency!

So Private pushed a button on the pager and then placed the device back under his flipper when the bad guys weren't looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Larry was reading a letter from one of his fans from his superhero persona's fan club.

"_Dear Larry-Boy,_

_I love hearing stories about you. You helped people escape fibs and rumors… and especially temptation from a bad apple._

_ You won't believe this… but I'm a penguin. I feel like I'm the only penguin that's a really huge fan of you. You are my personal hero. I look up to you. _

_ I hope I can join you in some of your adventures. Don't worry; I love being in the thrill and excitement! I always wanted to fight crime with you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Private the penguin_

_P.S.- "Private" is my real name, just to let you know. I'm not trying to be anonymous or anything._"

Larry read and reread the letter and was amazed by the writer's message.

"This person must be really a fan of me," said Larry. "But… why did he say that his name was 'Private'?"

"Search me," Archie answered as he walked into Larry's bedroom. "That sounds like a mystery to me. I mean, you and I don't know anyone that's name is just 'Private.'"

"But I found this letter with the Larry-Boy fan club letters," Larry explained. "And this penguin said that 'Private' was his real name."

This confused the butler. "A penguin did _what_?"

"The penguin in this letter said that 'Private' was his real name," Larry repeated.

"So you're saying that a penguin wrote that letter?" Archie asked, gesturing at the letter.

"Yeah," Larry said sheepishly, "pretty weird, huh?"

"Can I see that letter?" Archie asked. Larry nodded and gave him the letter. Larry's butler took a moment to read and reread the letter.

"I wonder who this 'Private' person is," Archie spoke finally. "He could be someone out to get you."

"Out to get me?" Larry said, now standing up from his bed.

"I don't know, Master Larry," Archie shrugged. "I could be wrong."

Suddenly they heard a beeping inside the bedroom.

"Whoa! I don't remember setting my alarm clock this morning," Larry muttered.

"No, Master Larry, that would be the alarm for the Larry-Pager," Archie explained.

Larry suddenly understood. "Oh yeah! The Larry-Pager that I gave to Private!"

Archie's eyes widened. "You… gave the pager to this 'Private' person?"

"Yeah," Larry said, "but I didn't actually think about who Private was until now."

The two looked at the pager that was sitting next to the alarm clock. Larry picked it up and saw on the digital screen the words "Private calling."

"Well, this could be your chance to find out, Master Larry," Larry's butler said. "Find out who this 'Private' person is. And be careful."

"I will," Larry said as he left the room to head down to the Larry-Cave.

Larry-Boy, now dressed in his superhero suit, hopped into his LarryMobile and started the engine. Archie ran over to Larry to tell him something.

"Before you leave, Larry-Boy," Archie said, "be sure that your weapon systems are working. Make sure your plungers are in tack."

"No problem," Larry-Boy answered as he closed the car door and sped off out of the Larry-Cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Back in Coney Island, Dr. Blowhole was happily buzzing around in his secret lair. This was wicked happiness, because his penguin foes were captured. The Bad Apple was next to him, watching with sick excitement.

"At last," Blowhole said, "my penguin foes are captured… by me!" He took a moment to laugh his dolphin laugh. Afterwards, the Bad Apple had something to say.

"If it pleases you, doctor," she said coolly, "I can tempt these birds into oblivion!"

"I don't like the sound of that at all!" Private couldn't help but whine. "And that's coming from a talking apple!"

Dr. Blowhole zoomed over to the side of the cage where Private was and said, "Well, Private, maybe I'll let this lovely apple take extremely good care of you peng-you-ins once and for all!" Then he winked at the evil apple, and then the two chuckled.

"I still don't get it, Blowhole," Skipper said in the cage. "What's Appley's beef with us? We don't even know the girl!"

"I heard one of you penguins was a huge fan of my arch enemy…" the Bad Apple answered.

Private nervously backed away from the bars of the cage.

"One of you is a huge fan of Larry-Boy!" she resumed.

Private shook in his quivering feathers.

Suddenly the Bad Apple crawled over to where Blowhole was standing near the cage. Then she said out loud, "_Right_, Private?"

After hearing his name, Private gulped. The other penguins looked at him with curiosity.

"What's this chick talking about, Private?" Skipper asked him. "And who in the name of Manfredi and Johnson is _Larry-Boy_?"

"He's…" Private took another gulp and finished, "Larry-Boy is a cucumber superhero that I admire. I've heard many stories about his heroism and crime-fighting. How I'd loved to meet him someday."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Private," the Bad Apple snarled, "but Larry-Boy won't be able to meet you, because you and your little conrads here are going to meet your doom once Dr. Blowhole puts you all in your place! Right, doctor?"

"Indeed, Appley," Blowhole smirked. "I will use my Diaboligizer on these peng-you-ins and turn them into monsters!"

"Hmm… wise plan, doctor," the apple said with an evil smile.

Just then, one of the screens from the giant computer up front began to chirp. Dr. Blowhole wheeled over to the computer and saw a purple-and-yellow plane zooming in the sky on the screen.

"An airplane?" Dr. Blowhole muttered. "And it's heading this way?"

The Bad Apple took a hard look at the computer screen and stepped back. "I've seen that plane before," she growled. "And I know who's flying it! _Larry-Boy_!"

The Penguins gasped, including Private. "He got my message!" he whispered to himself and smiling with hope.

"So this cucumber hero is real?" Kowalski questioned.

Skipper sighed and said, "Apparently so."

Rico just said with a grunt, "I don no."

Dr. Blowhole continued to watch the screen and growled, "Well, if this Larry-Boy superhero is heading our way… then let's give him a warm welcome."

"My thoughts exactly, doctor," the Bad Apple agreed with wicked anticipation.

Private gasped and then got defensive. "Leave Larry-Boy alone!" he shouted. "Since I'm a huge fan of his, he can get me and my friends out of this mess and defeat the two of you scumbags!"

The two villains only laughed at Private.

"Silly penguin," Appley insulted, "Dr. Blowhole and I will deal with Larry-Boy first, and then we'll with you and your conrads one-on-one."

"You tell them, dear fellow apple," Blowhole said. And then he got an evil look in his eye (not his cyborg eye). "Perhaps a missile would slow that cucumber freak down… forever!"

With that, the evil dolphin pushed a button on his Segway and activated a missile, which was launched from the ceiling of the lair.

"No!" Private panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile, in the skies of Coney Island, Larry-Boy was flying in his LarryPlane to track down the signal from the mysterious "Private" character.

Suddenly a siren went off in the plane. Archie popped up on the videophone and said, "Master Larry!"

"What is it?" Larry-Boy said, now looking out his plane windows. "I don't see anything that's threatening-like."

"Well, there will be," Archie informed, "because there's a missile coming up fast from behind you."

"A missile?" Larry-Boy repeated with a shock. With that shock, he looked out his rearview and saw a fat gray missile heading straight for him! "Well… thanks for the heads-up, Archie! I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome," his butler replied.

Larry-Boy grabbed the steering wheel and made the plane turn right from the oncoming missile. The missile followed him in hot pursuit.

"Master Larry!" Archie called.

"I'm a little busy!" Larry-Boy said as he wrestled with the controls.

"But this is important to know!" his butler said. "I tracked down where the missile had come from. It came from a secret lair… a lair of one of your arch-enemies!"

"Whose is it?" the superhero asked. "The Fib?"

"No," Archie replied.

"The Rumor Weed?"

"Not quite."

"Then who? I don't know who else."

"It's the Bad Apple."

"Oh." Now this caught Larry's attention. "I remember her! She tempted me with chocolate. Her chocolate was delicious, yet it was pure evil!"

"Pay attention, Larry," Archie told him. "Now the Bad Apple is behind this missile attack. However, she may not be alone."

"What do you mean?" asked the superhero.

Archie paused and then answered uncomfortably, "She may be partnering with a _new_ supervillain… and he's a dolphin."

"Whoa," Larry-Boy said, as he tried to avoid the missile that was still chasing him, "a dolphin supervillain, huh? Who is this guy?"

"I believe his name is Dr. Blowhole," Archie replied. "And also, the Bad Apple and this evil dolphin have a group of penguins held captive in this lair."

"So, where, exactly, is this lair that you're talking about?" Larry-Boy asked.

"Right where you are," Archie answered, "where the signal is taking you… Coney Island."

"Coney Island?" Larry-Boy was going to ask, but then the sight of the missile coming dangerously closer to the LarryPlane's tail, he had to zoom into another direction.

Dr. Blowhole and the Bad Apple watched the chase during the giant computer screen. They smirked as the missile kept chasing the superhero nonstop.

"That's not fair!" Private complained.

"Yea!" Rico growled, shaking one fisted flipper.

Dr. Blowhole went over to the cage again and responded with a snarl, "I believe it _is_ fair! In fact, it's really entertaining. I'd say that _this_-" He pointed to the screen and then finished, "- _this_ is entertainment… seeing your so-called hero go down!"

"Look, Blowhole," Skipper cut in, "don't be hitting on one of my soldiers! If Private believes in this superhero of his, then let him come!"

"Oh really?" the evil dolphin asked. "Why, so that he could break you peng-you-ins out of my cage? I don't think so. Right, Appley?"

The Bad Apple responded, "Those penguins don't deserve freedom… and neither does Larry-Boy!" The dolphin nodded in agreement.

"I hope this missile blows this cucumber crusader into a million pieces!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed, turning his attention back to the screen.

Private fell to his knees in agony.

"I have an idea!" Archie said from the videophone.

"This better be good," Larry-Boy replied, nervously focusing on where the missile was behind him, "because that missile is still chasing me!"

"Push the green button on the dashboard," Archie instructed. "That'll release some mini missiles that'll distract the big missile that's chasing you. From there, you'll be able to complete your mission."

"Okay," Larry-Boy said as he punched the green button on his dashboard.

Near the LarryPlane's exhaust pipe, four miniature missiles launched toward the big missile. After a few seconds, the superhero heard an explosion from behind him. He looked through his rearview mirror and noticed that the big missile was gone!

"Yes!" Larry-Boy cheered as he resumed his journey to the villains' lair.

The two villains were shocked to find that Larry-Boy had survived the chase… especially the Bad Apple.

"How did he do that?" Appley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, how?" Blowhole asked.

Private saw this and smiled coolly. "See?" he said confidently through the cage bars. "I knew Larry-Boy would pull through. I knew it!"

"Impressive planning he has!" Kowalski marveled. "I wonder what kind of weapon systems this superhero has!"

"Kaboom!" Rico shouted with joy.

"Silence!" Dr. Blowhole snapped at the penguins. "I won't let this superhero succeed! I won't let him near you peng-you-ins!"

"Me neither!" the Bad Apple agreed. "In fact, I'm gonna go after him myself, if it pleases you, doctor."

"Why…" Blowhole was almost speechless by this juicy yet evil offer, but then said coolly, "yes. Yes, Appley, you may go after him!"

Smirking, the Bad Apple crawled out of the room to try and bring down Larry-Boy. The Penguins huddled together they saw one of their captors leave, leaving them with their dolphin nemesis again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Larry-Boy parked his LarryMobile behind a large boulder near the entrance to Dr. Blowhole's lair. He snuck to the doorway and crept inside the lair. First of all, he was surprised to see that the doors were open.

"That's strange," he said.

"What's strange?" Archie said in his plunger ear.

"The bad guys left the door open," Larry-Boy investigated.

"I wonder why?" a feminine voice said playfully.

Larry-Boy froze. _A feminine voice? That must be the Bad Apple!_ He quickly thought. So he immediately got into a fighting stance. He scanned the place with his eyes to see where the evil fruit was, but couldn't spot her.

"Where are you, Bad Apple?" the superhero called out. "I don't have time to be having chit-chat with a crook like you!"

Hearing Appley's soft giggle made Larry shiver, but he quickly shook off the feeling.

"Can you see where the Bad Apple is?" Archie asked him.

"No," Larry-Boy confirmed, "I don't see her."

After a few seconds of silence, he heard the Bad Apple voice out, "Try and find me."

This made Larry-Boy angry. "Alright, Bad Apple! I'll find you. And when I find you, I want to ask you about something… something little, huh?" There was no response, so he just guessed "_No_."

Larry-Boy looked around and found himself surrounded by lab equipment, various computers, and other expensive-looking machinery. _What kind of diabolical scheme were that Bad Apple and this Dr. Blowhole character up to? _The superhero wondered.

Just then, Larry noticed a cage full of penguins on a work desk. The penguins noticed him as he came over to the cage.

"Who's this guy?" Skipper wondered with suspicion.

Private looked over Skipper's shoulder and clapped his flippers with excitement. "It's Larry-Boy! The superhero that I told you all about is here!"

"Wow!" Larry-Boy marveled. "I didn't know penguins could talk!"

"Well, technically, we do talk, Larry-Boy," Kowalski replied, but then he saw Rico at his left and added, "well… Rico, on the other hand, can only communicate with grunts and small words."

"Yea," Rico agreed with a nod.

"Penguins?" Larry-Boy said, now recalling the fan letter he read earlier. "A penguin wrote me a fan letter saying that his name was 'Private.'"

"That's me!" Private cheered, waving his flipper. "That's my name. My mother gave me that name, I believe."

"So you wrote me that letter, and sent me a signal for help with the pager that I gave you?" Larry-Boy asked.

"Yes, I did," Private explained. "I did it when Dr. Blowhole and that crummy Bad Apple weren't looking."

"Ah ha!" Dr. Blowhole shouted from behind the cage. As he emerged from behind, the evil dolphin continued, "So it was _you_, Private, who sent for help. Very sneaky of you… but ineffective, now that this silly superhero of yours is here! I should have known!

"And as for you, Larry-Boy!" the evil dolphin now turned to the cucumber. "The Bad Apple told me that you were here. So I'll have her deal with you, while I deal with these crafty peng-you-ins!"

Larry-Boy was confused by Dr. Blowhole's speech.

"Dr. Blowhole, right?" Larry-Boy called to the villain. "Were you trying to say 'penguin'? I didn't understand you at that time."

The dolphin looked at Larry and answered, "Yes! I was saying 'peng-you-in,' you dolt!"

"But it's pronounced 'penguin,'" the hero said, then he turned to the cage and said, "Right, penguins?"

The Penguins shouted several "yeahs" and "you tell him." However, Blowhole just rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Ugh, I'm going to let the Bad Apple deal with you now."

"Hold on, another question," Larry-Boy pointed out. "Why is your name 'Blowhole'? Isn't a blowhole that hole on your head?"

Realizing this, Dr. Blowhole slowly felt the top of his head and felt the hole that the hero was talking about.

"And how do I know if you're really a doctor?" Larry-Boy questioned.

The dolphin supervillain stared at the cucumber for a moment and then answered sourly, "That was more than one question, Larry-Boy, _but if you insist_… yes, my name is Dr. Blowhole. Yes, I have a hole on my head to breathe air. _And yes… I'm a doctor!_"

"A mad doctor, that is," Skipper commented.

Hearing that, Blowhole growled and then spat out, "Enough tricks! Now Larry-Boy will be facing the Bad Apple!"

The Bad Apple came forward with her spider legs and got into a fighting stance. She faced Larry-Boy. The Penguins saw this and were outraged.

"You call this a challenge, Blowhole?" Skipper commented. "Why, she's just a piece of fruit! Even me and my men can take her."

"Yeah, if you weren't in a cage!" Appley replied with an evil smile. "And now… to take down the cucumber!"

"You'll never get them!" Larry-Boy vowed as he too got into fighting position.

Dr. Blowhole just rolled his eyes and said to the Bad Apple, "Oh, keep him busy, Appley, while I deal with the peng-you-ins."

The Bad Apple raised an eyebrow. "You know," she said, "Larry-Boy might have a point about how you pronounce the word 'penguin.' I'm not sure."

Blowhole gritted his teeth and yelled, "_Are you going to deal with Larry-Boy or not?_"

"Yes."

"Then do so! Now!"

So the Bad Apple faced back at Larry-Boy. The fight was about to begin, and the Penguins' lives were at stake!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Give it up, Larry-Boy!" the Bad Apple taunted the hero. "You're not going near these penguins!"

"Oh yes I will!" Larry-Boy argued.

The two waited for the precise moment to strike. Suddenly, the Bad Apple charged at Larry-Boy with one sharp spider leg pointed towards him, but the superhero was too fast for her. Quickly, he made a side step to the right, letting the apple pass by him. Seeing that she missed, Appley growled in frustration.

"Hold still, hero!" the Bad Apple snapped.

"Says who?" Larry-Boy asked playfully, knowing that that would get under her skin.

"SAYS ME!" the apple yelled back and charged at Larry-Boy again.

Now noticing that his hero was in danger this time, Private stood up in the cage. "I got to save my hero!"

"I believe that would be possible," Kowalski concurred, "if only there was a way to get out of this cage. If you can wait a moment, Private, for me to make some quick calculations…"

"But there's no time!" Private whined. After that, he sucked in his gut and slid through between two of the cage's bars. The other Penguins' jaws dropped as they witnessed their conrad escape from the cage.

"Private found a way out!" Skipper said.

Before the evil apple could force a sharp spider leg at Larry-Boy, Private jumped in between the villain and the hero. Appley stopped abruptly when she saw the penguin.

"How…?" she stuttered. "How did you get out of the cage?"

"That doesn't matter right now, evil apple!" Private said. "I won't let you hurt my superhero."

Larry-Boy looked down and smiled at Private.

All of a sudden, Private went up to the Bad Apple and flipped a kick right at her face, sending her colliding into one of Blowhole's computers. After the forceful impact, the wiring caught hold of her and zapped her unconscious.

"You saved me!" Larry-Boy said to Private.

"Well, Larry-Boy, it's the least I can do since you're my favorite superhero," Private replied. "I mean, I get to fight bad guys all the time, just like you."

But before Private could say anymore, he was being swooped up by a pair of flippers… _evil flippers!_

"Well, Private," he could hear Dr. Blowhole say to him, "You may have brought down my partner-in-crime, Appley, but you still haven't brought _me_ down!"

"Let me go!" Private struggled.

With that, Dr. Blowhole sped off into the darkest part of the lair with Private as hostage. His evil laughter and Private's pleas for help echoed as the villain absconded from the scene.

The other Penguins, now seeing what happened, get into fighting mode.

"We gotta help Private!" Larry-Boy told the Penguins.

"Alright, boys, and cucumber in the fancy-smancy suit!" Skipper told everyone. "It's time for Operation: Saving Private… uh, Private! Saving Private Private."

"Uh, question," Larry-Boy pointed out. "Do you always name stuff like this as operations?"

"Why… yes I do," Skipper answered. "I mean, I'm leader of Team Penguin here." He pointed to his buddies and they waved at the hero. "What would you call this?"

"Um, never mind," Larry said, "can we just work together to save Private?"

"Oh! Right!" Skipper said in realization. "Boys, commence Operation: Saving Private Private… NOW!"

The Penguins slid on their bellies in the direction where Dr. Blowhole went. Larry-Boy followed. As the Penguins and the superhero pursued the remaining villain, they were careful of their surroundings.

"Be alert, boys!" Skipper whispered. "We don't want to fall into another trap!"

Five seconds later…

"How did you find us?" Dr. Blowhole whined.

"Uh, it's so obvious," Larry-Boy answered. "You left the lights on in here."

"In my bedroom?" Blowhole complained.

The Penguins and Larry-Boy looked around and noticed that they, in fact, _were_ in Dr. Blowhole's bedroom. There was a waterbed and a bed stand at one corner of the room. There was a closet on the opposite side of the room. There was a desk near the bed. Posters of dolphins were scattered all over the walls, as well as a dart board with the Penguins' picture on it. But what caught Larry-Boy's eye was the giant poster of the Bad Apple with a huge heart drawn around her face with a red Sharpie.

This shocked the Penguins and Larry-Boy.

"So…" Kowalski spoke uneasily. "You're not in love with Doris… but with the Bad Apple?"

"Yes I am," Blowhole confessed. This made Kowalski smile. "YES! YES! Doris must still be in love with me!" he said to himself proudly.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Who's Doris?"

Private went over to him and whispered, "I'll explain later."

Dr. Blowhole turned to face the Penguins and Larry-Boy. "YES! I'm in love with the Bad Apple! So what?"

"I ought to have you and the Bad Apple share a jail cell, because…" Larry-Boy said, and then giggled. Afterwards, he resumed, "… you two really deserve each other." With that, he and the Penguins burst into laughter.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Private jumped out of Blowhole's arms and joined his buddies. The villain saw this and growled in frustration. "I should've known this was a ploy to distract me! I should've known!"

"And now to bring you to justice, Dr. Blowhole!" Larry-Boy proclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly!" Skipper agreed.

"But I have other plans, peng-you-ins and superhero!" Blowhole exclaimed. Suddenly, his Segway turned into a flying escape bubble. As the bubble went up in the air, the Penguins and Larry-Boy panicked.

"What do we do now?" Private asked. "He's gonna get away!"

Rico shook his fist at the villain.

Then Larry-Boy had an idea. He shot a plunger at the bubble's glass and followed Blowhole upward.

"Larry-Boy!" Private called out to the superhero. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take down the bubble?" Larry-Boy shouted back.

"But how?" Private asked.

Larry-Boy didn't respond. As he dangled from the bubble, he croaked, "I could use some help, though."

"Up in arms, boys!" Skipper proclaimed. With that, the Penguins scrambled to help Larry-Boy bring down Dr. Blowhole once and for all.

"Rico! We need some rope! Pronto!" Skipper shouted to Rico, who had already threw up a long piece of rope. After throwing the rope to Skipper, the penguin leader quickly tied it into a lasso and started to lasso it into the air. After a few rounds, Skipper threw the lasso at Larry-Boy. Luckily, the lasso caught the hero's waist. Unfortunately, the pull of Dr. Blowhole's escape vehicle pulled Skipper with him.

The other Penguins immediately grab Skipper and pulled, leading to a dangerous tug-of-war with Blowhole. Larry-Boy squirmed to take his plunger off of the bubble's glass but failed miserably.

"Ha!" Blowhole taunted inside his escape bubble. "Even your lame superhero can't defeat me! I guess I win this time, peng-you-ins!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Larry-Boy struggled to say. Suddenly, he started bumping himself against the glass. The bubble moved violently to the bumping. Blowhole saw this and panicked.

"What are you doing?" the mad doctor shouted.

"I'm bringing you down!" Larry-Boy answered.

After one hard bump, the superhero held on as the bubble started to malfunction and descend. During the descent, Dr. Blowhole was frantically pushing button after button to resolve the malfunction but failed. The bubble crashed against the wall and the glass protecting Blowhole cracked.

Seeing this, the Penguins lassoed Larry-Boy back onto the ground. "Thanks, guys!" the hero said to them.

"No problem, cucumber hero!" Skipper said coolly.

Now frustrated, Dr. Blowhole retreated out of the broken bubble and wheeled towards the group on his Segway. "You have foiled my plan for revenge _and_ my escape," the villain snarled, "but you haven't seen the last of me… or the Bad Apple!"

"Oh, you don't say?" Larry-Boy commented. "Why, since she's past out, I think I'll surprise her by having her come to in prison. Feel free to share a cell with her, if you'd like."

"But Larry-Boy," Kowalski cut in, "the best punishment for Blowhole is to put him back into captivity."

"You mean here in Coney Island?" Larry-Boy asked.

"Yep," Rico spoke.

"That punishment…" Dr. Blowhole spoke up. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but that would be totally fine with me. Know why? 'Cuz Larry-Boy has no jurisdiction here, in case you peng-you-ins haven't noticed.

"So, I can't be arrested like the Bad Apple. And I'm _certainly _not going to join her in a cell."

"I thought you said you were in love with her?" Private questioned.

"Yeah…" Blowhole admitted. "But now I have no feelings for her because she had failed me. So… so much for that."

Just then, Dr. Blowhole made a break for the exit. This stunned Larry-Boy and the Penguins.

"What are you doing, Blowhole?" Skipper shouted after him.

"Like I said, peng-you-ins and cucumber freak," Dr. Blowhole shouted back, "Larry-Boy has no jurisdiction here. Also, I only said that going back to captivity was a good idea since I can't be arrested like the Bad Apple. I _didn't _say that I agreed to that!"

Blowhole threw his head back and laughed wickedly as he escaped his lair in a flash.

"Whoa," Larry-Boy was surprised. Then he asked, "Now what?"

"SELF-DESTRUCT IN TWENTY SECONDS," the group all heard from the intercom.

"That mad doctor has this place in self-destruct!" Kowalski concurred. "I suggest we all leave right away!"

"Uh-huh!" Rico agreed.

"Quick! To the LarryMobile!" Larry-Boy ordered everyone. So he and the Penguins raced over to the LarryMobile to escape the self-destruction of Blowhole's lair.

"And that was what happened!" Private concluded. The Penguins and Larry-Boy were having tea with Archie in the LarryCave.

"That was exhilarating!" Archie commented. "I can't believe you all escaped from that lair!"

"Indeed we did, tuxedo asparagus," Skipper replied. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not a penguin yourself? 'Cuz the suit you're wearing…"

"Who? Me?" the butler asked. "No. I am all asparagus, I assure you."

"If you say so…"

"The technology here is incredible!" Kowalski marveled as he looked around the place. "This, indeed, is science heaven!"

"Oh boy," Rico muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So you said Dr. Blowhole got away, correct?" Archie asked.

"Yes, he did," Private said sadly.

"Don't worry, Private," Larry-Boy assured him. "We'll catch him some other time… or my name isn't…" The hero stood up and did a dramatic heroic pose and resumed, "Larry-Boy!"

The Penguins and Archie giggled at the superhero.


End file.
